1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to free wheel hub mechanisms disposed between axle and wheels (normally between front axle and front wheels) for selectively connecting or disconnecting them in accordance with the torque transmitting conditions of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art lacked a free wheel hub which can accurately shift from two-wheel drive to four-wheel drive depending upon the rotational or non-rotational condition of the wheel axle.